


believe in holiday magic (which gets made)

by notveryglittery (darlingdany)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disneyland, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Non-Binary Patton Sanders, first snow, qpr royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdany/pseuds/notveryglittery
Summary: roman experiences a handful of firsts.





	believe in holiday magic (which gets made)

**Author's Note:**

> "first snow" prompt from [sanders sides celebrations](https://sanderssidescelebrations.tumblr.com/) :3
> 
> me: works at disneyland  
> me: writes a fic about the sides at disneyland  
> me: ... hmmmm >w>

“You’re telling me you’ve lived in California you’re entire life and you’ve _never_ been to Disneyland?” 

“For the last time, storm-cloud, _yes._ I live in NorCal! You know how big this state is, don’t you?”

“Aw, that’s okay! It just means that your first time will be with all of us!”

“It is fortuitous that Patton practically grew up here. Would you be our guide?”

“I’d! Be! _Honored!_ ” 

Virgil smirked and rolled his eyes. Grabbing one of Roman’s hands, Virgil tugged him closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m excited for you,” he said, “our favorite Prince, getting to step foot in Walt Disney’s original Magic Kingdom.” 

Roman’s face went red, as it tended to when his last name was used as any sort of affectionate nickname. “I’ve seen plenty of videos,” he began, but Patton cut him off by flinging their arms around his neck. 

“That is _not_ the same!” Patton shouted and Roman flinched, given their closeness, and how loud their exclamation was in his ear. Patton pulled back, grinning. “Oh, I cannot _wait_ for today. You are _absolutely_ going to cry.”

Logan smiled at the trio fondly. “If we’re done causing a commotion in the parking lot?” He suggested, gesturing towards the line of shuttles waiting to pick up guests. 

The group headed for the busses and after only a short wait, were on their way to Disneyland. Roman couldn’t believe this was happening. It was thanks to the internet that he’d found the friends sitting with him. He never imagined he’d meet them in real life nor did he think they’d ever make their way to California all at once so that they could go together to the Happiest Place on Earth. Sure, meeting Patton first was a given, since they lived closer than Virgil or Logan did, but Roman thought that’d be as lucky as he got. Yet, here he was, surrounded by some of the most important people in his life, on his way to a theme park centered around one of the most important things in his life. 

While there may have been opportunities for Patton and Roman to go, the timing had never been right, or they realized it wouldn’t have been the same without Logan and Virgil. Still, it was a true blessing, having Patton so close. The four hour drive (with _good_ traffic) couldn’t keep them apart and they’d met up on multiple occasions over the years. Roman knew they were soulmates, someway or somehow, and that even if everything came crashing down around him, he’d still have Patton. The same could have been said for Virgil or Logan, sure, but sometimes you just _clicked_ better with certain people. And Patton was one of them.

“Ro,” Virgil whispered, pulling him from his thoughts, “we’re here.”

They clambered off the bus, giving the driver their thanks, and headed for bag check. Thankfully, Logan was the only one with a real backpack and Patton had a small purse with them, so it didn’t take too long. In fact, the lines to get _in_ to the park were backed up into the esplanade, but given that it was the holiday season, this wasn’t a big surprise. 

Patton bounced on their feet, too much energy trapped inside such a tiny body. “Okay, first things first! As soon as we’re in the park, we’ve got to add MaxPass to your tickets so we can get as many rides done as possible.”

“Just ours?” Logan interrupted. 

Patton flashed their annual pass, beaming. “I’ve got the Signature pass! It’s what paid for parking! I also might have already dropped the extra seventy to add MaxPass for the year.” 

“I swear,” Virgil said, “what kind of babysitter are you to be making so much _bank?_ ”

Patton winked and skipped away as the line moved forward. Roman shrugged when Virgil and Logan looked to him for an explanation. 

“I’ve never got an answer out of them either.”

Thanks to a couple rounds of Heads Up on Patton’s phone, the wait went by quickly. Soon enough, the tickets were scanned, and they had officially stepped foot into Disneyland. To absolutely no one’s surprise, tears began welling up in Roman’s eyes. 

“Oh, honey!” Patton cooed. 

“Babe,” Virgil sighed, endeared. He swiped the tears from Roman’s cheeks, cradling his face in his hands. “You haven’t even seen the castle yet.” 

Logan held up his camera. “I am ready for the moment, however, when it happens.” 

Virgil and Patton both got a wicked sort of glint in their eyes. The moment passed quickly as Patton ushered them all along and towards a quiet corner so that they could focus. Once each ticket was added to the Disneyland app on Patton’s phone and MaxPass was purchased for them all (“I could’ve bought my own,” Virgil had groused), they eventually settled on lunch reservations at Carnation Café. It was a miracle, according to Patton, that they’d managed it given the time of year and just how last minute they’d done it. 

Again, Patton led the way through Town Square, taking them into the nearest (and largest) shop. Unbeknownst to Roman, with Virgil’s help, Patton made sure that Roman couldn’t see down the end of Main Street U.S.A to where Sleeping Beauty castle sat. 

“Shopping? Already?” Logan asked. “Would it not be easier to wait until tonight, so that we don’t have to carry the bags with us?” 

“Not what we’re here for, Lo, but yes, that’s very smart of you!” Patton chirped, looking around for a cast member that wasn’t busy. “Wait here!” 

Before the others could protest, Patton shot off like a rocket, disappearing as they rounded a fixture dedicated to ears. Roman, deciding to spend his time wisely, went looking through the options. There were sequins, fluff, character themes and, of course, the oh so popular rose gold.

“How do I pick just _one?_ ” Roman whined, nestling a pair of millennial pink colored ears on his head, and checking in the mirror to see how he looked. 

“Don’t say it so loud,” Virgil teased, “or Patton’ll buy all of them for you.” 

Eventually, Roman decided on the rainbow ears. By the time Patton returned, he’d purchased them and was tucking the tag underneath the headband so that it wasn’t sticking out. 

“I got you some— Oh! I love them!” Patton gasped, fumbling with whatever they were holding so that they could take their phone out and snap a few quick pictures. 

After that was done, Patton lead them all back outside to where the light was better. Logan was camera ready and Virgil had stepped aside so Roman could have all the attention. 

“Close your eyes,” Patton requested to which Roman immediately did. 

There was some fussing with his shirt before the hands pulled away. “Okay, look!”

Roman did so, glancing down to his chest. A bright orange button proclaiming “First Visit” was pinned just over his heart. His name was written on it in the most exquisite cursive. The shutter on Logan’s camera was clicking, no doubt capturing the flurry of emotions dancing across Roman’s face. 

“Good?” Roman heard Virgil ask Logan before Patton was looping an arm around his and pulling him away. 

“I need you to close your eyes one more time,” Patton said seriously, “and trust me to lead you down Main Street? I promise we won’t bump into anything or anyone!” 

“I’d trust you with my life, sunshine, you know that,” Roman answered easily. 

“Hush,” Patton giggled. 

Walking down Main Street U.S.A without sights to accompany all the sounds wasn’t the experience Roman expected for his first trip. He could hear Virgil and Patton talking, though he wasn’t sure where Logan had gone. Along the way, a handful of people wished him a “happy first visit!” to which he enthusiastically thanked them in return. 

They came to a stop, Patton letting go of his arm. “Alright, open your eyes in 3… 2… 1…!” 

Roman opened his eyes. He gasped, hands flying to his mouth in surprise, as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Patton was squealing somewhere behind him and Roman was vaguely aware of Logan taking more photos but none of that mattered. Sleeping Beauty Castle, decked out in Christmas lights and icicles, was there before him, glittering in the morning sunlight. Virgil came from out of nowhere and threw his arms around Roman, hugging him from behind. He rested his chin on top of Roman’s head.

“Isn’t she gorgeous?” 

Roman whimpered, wiping frantically at his eyes so that he could see the view in front of him without blurred vision. A few people were aww’ing around them. It took a couple more minutes for Roman to gain his composure, in which Logan never stopped being the photographer, capturing every second. Patton appeared, squeezing Roman in the tightest hug that they could. 

“Not that I don’t wanna stay here and watch this forever,” they said, after a round of pictures had been taken by a PhotoPass cast member, “but we have _so_ much to do.”

And so much they did. 

From attractions to character meet and greets to stage shows. They rode the ups and downs of roller coasters, took trips to Neverland and Pleasure Island, boarded the happiest cruise that ever sailed (and suffered the ear worm for a solid hour after). They said hello to Mickey, and Rapunzel, and Peter Pan, and the Fairy Godmother. They watched storytelling at the Royal Theater with well enough timing to meet Belle and the Beast afterwards. 

By the time their lunch reservations rolled around, they were famished. They shared fried pickles and potato soup as well as letting each other try the meals they ordered. Patton went through four cups of cinnamon-spiced hot chocolate. Their timing couldn't have been better; thanks to their table outside, they were able to watch the A Christmas Fantasy parade while they ate. 

After eating, it was back to business. The lines were dreadful but thanks to Patton insisting on MaxPass, they were able to make the best of their time with booking fast passes in advance. It was important to Patton that Roman tried all of the Disney classics — dole whips, Mickey pretzels with cheese, and churros were snacked on throughout the day. It was while wandering through the store at the exit of Star Tours that they learned something new about Roman.

“I’m just saying, there’s no way I could survive on Hoth,” Roman was telling Logan. “I’ve never seen snow in my life, you think I could live on that planet??” 

“You’ve never _what?!_ ” An unfamiliar voice cut in. 

They turned to find a cast member staring at them, eyes wide. Her name tag read Danielle from Tucson, AZ. Patton, having been distracted by the new merchandise they had for pets, spun around. 

“ _What!!!_ ” They screeched. 

Danielle turned to Patton. “Please tell me you’re going to watch Castle Lighting?” 

Patton was already nodding. “It was on the agenda but like, now I have to make sure we get the best spot!” 

“Hold on, don’t move,” Danielle said, brushing by them and hurrying towards a door marked ‘Cast Members only.’

Virgil took Roman’s hand in his. “Magic’s being made for you, your highness. How’s it feel?” 

Roman took Virgil’s cheeky tone as teasing and so when Danielle returned, pulling Patton aside, he wasn’t sure what to expect. Patton’s expression was brightening by each word, though, and Danielle seemed just as excited. 

It looked like they were nearly done talking when another cast member approached Danielle and handed her a piece of paper. 

“Okay, okay,” she said loudly, shooing Patton back towards their friends. “Have fun! Happy first visit, Roman!” 

Roman blinked, a little confused, and waved goodbye. 

“Next!” Patton exclaimed, dragging them all out of the store. 

The others didn’t get an answer as to what had been done but Virgil certainly had an idea. Spending the next couple hours on the west side of the park, they checked Pirates of the Caribbean and Haunted Mansion Holiday off the list. They walked on Winnie the Pooh and then went twice more because the line was so short and because it was Patton’s favorite. Towards the end of the night, they stopped again by It’s a Small World to appreciate it all lit up. They got dinner in Frontierland, people watching and allowing themselves time to rest after such a busy day. It was nearing six when Patton insisted they all head back towards the castle. 

The castle looked even more beautiful in the dark, with the lights turned on. Roman had been about to ask if they could just take a few minutes to enjoy the sight but Patton was gone, disappearing into the crowd. Roman had no time to panic as Virgil patted his head and pointed to where Patton was talking with a cast member in a red vest. After a few minutes, in which Logan took to snap some pictures of the castle, Patton waved them over. 

“Okay, so, remember the girl that helped us in Tomorrowland earlier? Danielle?” Patton asked.

The three nodded. 

“Here’s the magic she made for us!” Patton exclaimed. They gestured towards a roped off area with benches all facing the castle. It was half full but seemed delightfully empty compared to the rest of the craziness surrounding the Walt and Mickey statue. Thanking the cast member that Patton had spoke to, they all got cozy on a bench near the front. Patton vanished for a bit and returned with cups of hot cocoa for all of them. Roman couldn’t have imagined this trip going nearly as smoothly without them and he made sure to say as much.

“Aw, kiddo!” Patton gushed. “This is the most fun I’ve ever had. I’m so glad I could be here with y’all!” They tugged the other two in for a group hug. 

“ _Look! Look at the sky! Do you think it could snow?_ ” 

Roman startled at the voice, looking up. Another followed and soon a conversation began between the two. It sounded like a child and their mother. Patton was bouncing in their seat, seeming unable to sit still. Virgil had Roman’s hand in his again and Logan must have been on his third memory card by now, Roman swore— 

[Suddenly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrTEVQ_OecY), singing begun, and the castle — of which they had a perfectly centered view of — began to light up, in tune to the music. If Roman thought it had looked pretty before, it was truly stunning now. 

“Oh!” Patton gasped, though surely they had seen this many times before. “Ro! Look!” 

Roman, despite how badly he didn’t want to tear his gaze away from the castle, looked to where Patton was pointing. It… 

“ _Oh my god,_ ” Roman whispered. 

It was snowing. In Southern California. Admittedly, it was Disney’s version of snow and no act of Mother Nature. Roman was pretty sure snow didn’t normally smell like… gingerbread? The miracle went on as the castle continued to light up. Roman could feel the tears streaking down his face but he didn’t care. He was surrounded by his family and there was no place he’d rather be celebrating the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [notveryglittery](https://notveryglittery.tumblr.com)!


End file.
